Jewel of the Angel
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: Five girls, five guys, one legend.....a new evil has emerged and five girls must control five jewels in order to save the world. Lady Kayura predicts the end....the dark warlords are back to help.....but what's this new evil.....and will Mia ever confess
1. Jade of Thunder

Jewel of the Angel  
  
By: CyborgAngel22  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Ronin Warriors fic. The dark ronins are good in this and Anubis is alive. I'm trying hard not to make this a Mary Sue. Please dont' flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, it belongs to Cartoon Network and whoever else created it so don't sue me!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"There once was a woman who had five different assistants. They were helping her in the war against Talpa, a dark warlord master. She had a crystal, that was combined of the five elements of this world. Talpa saw this, and knew he had to destroy her. She fought a great battle and so did the assistants against his army. Unfortunately, her powers were limited and made her weak. Before the final blow was struck to her, she shattered the crystal, placing it in the hearts of her five assistants. Now there is an even greater evil than Talpa. We have to find these women before any evil does."  
  
Chapter 1: Jade, Jewel of Thunder  
  
The ronins got off at the Philadelphia International Airport. They looked around for a moment as people passed them. "How are we supposed to find the Jewel of Thunder with so many girls?" asked Sage, in an annoyed tone  
  
"Patience." said Dais  
  
"There's still too many girls."  
  
"Lady Kayura said that you can find her by the way of your armor."  
  
"Ok....?"  
  
"You can detect the jewel like you can detect the other's armors."  
  
Sage closed his eyes and felt his body. He could see everybody's body signature. "She's not here." said Sage  
  
"We'll search in town, then." said Dais "You do know how to drive, don't you?"  
  
Sage nearly facefaulted and made a sweatdrop.   
  
  
  
Pennwood West High School was just letting out it's students. The rain was coming down hard and people scrambled to thier parent's cars. 16 year old Lamkia Harris walked to the bus. Her sister was waiting for her as she sat down. "This is a great way to spend a sweet 16." said Lamika, sarcastically  
  
"Some birthdays are like that." said Tamikah, her sister  
  
The bus ride was bumpy and it was getting harder to see out the window. It seemed like the water was rising as it splashed against the bus windows. The bus stopped at a corner and the two girls got up. The rain was starting to come down harder as the two of them ran. They ran inside the house and Lamika grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Tamikah pulled out the hair dryer. "This is some odd weather." she said  
  
"Yeah, it was just hot and sunny yesterday, and this morning." said Lamika  
  
She looked arcorss the street, wehre a guy with white hair, eerie yellow eyes, and a white kimono was staring at her. "You need the dryer?" asked Tamikah  
  
"Yup." answered Lamika  
  
She turned and the man was gone. Their grandmother came in with a notebook in hand. "Girls? Are you home?" she asked  
  
"Yeah Granny, we're in here." answered Tamikah  
  
"I'm not that old." she said "I see you both got drenched."  
  
"Yeah, great weather." said Lamika, sarcastically  
  
"Happy Birthday ' Mika."  
  
She handed her granddaughter something wrapped in paper. "It's been handed down in our family to the youngest child for years." she said  
  
Lamika's golden brown eyes lit up, she had always wanted to know her family's history. Her brown hair was still in clumps and dripping. "Maybe you should dry your hair more." said Tamikah  
  
The doorbell rang and her grandmother answered it. It Lamika's best friend, Yavonne. "Hey! Ready to go clubbin?" she asked  
  
"Always." answered Lamika  
  
Sage stopped at Club UX (a club in philly on 700 and East Erie). The rain was coming down harder and the music was blasting. "Why are we here?" asked Dais  
  
"We have to find Lamika." he answered "Her grandmother said she would be here for her birthday party."  
  
"Do you honestly believe that a 16 year old girl would believe us?"  
  
A blast came from the club and teens ran out. "She'll believe us now." said Sage  
  
Yavonne was threwon into a table and Lamika ran to the bathroom. The same man she saw across the street from her house was also there to kill her. SHe tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Give me the jewel." he said  
  
"What jewel?" she asked  
  
"The jewel of thunder."  
  
"Jewel of thunder?! I thought that it was just a story!"  
  
"It's real...all of it is real..."  
  
He gripped her by the neck and raised his hand to her chest. An electric spark caused a jewel to come through her chest. He droppe dehr and she fell to a slup. Blood came pouring outof her chest. "Stupid girl." he said  
  
HE held out hte jewel in his hand. It was a jade and it was glowing. "Awaken! Sword of Thunder!"  
  
It stopped reacting and turned black. "What?! Jade, why don't you work for me?!"  
  
"It doesn't belong to you." said Dais  
  
Both Sage and Dais were in their armors. The man dropped the jewel and it rolled back to Lamika. SHe was bleeding from her chest and the jewel glowed dimly. "Dais of Illusion." said ht eman "I thought I could tell your style."  
  
"Shido...my protege...." he said "I never thought that you would made a ranking."  
  
"Traitor....to the darkness....you were supposed to destroy the Ronins, but yet you are friends with them."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To take the jade of thunder. But, it seems it won't work without the girl."  
  
"We won't let you take her." said Sage  
  
"The angel finally speaks." said Shido   
  
He ran really fast and pinned Sage to the wall. "You're esquisite." he said  
  
"Let him go!" said Dais "This is between you and me!"  
  
Lamika opened her eyes as the Jade kept glowing. She sucked in some air and felt a sharp pain. She looked down to see her denim full of blood. "What....the hell...." she muttered  
  
She sat up and felt teh blood run down her top. Her white blouse was soaked and her uniform skirt was soaked with a dark red color. She was dizzy and she reached out for the jade. It started to glow brighter and Shido turned in anger towards her. "No!" he yelled "Stupid girl!"  
  
Her palm fell on the jade and it glowed very brightly. Shido was burned and blinded by the light. Lamika's wounds closed and she found herself in a green ronin armor, simliar to Sage's. In her hand was a sword, it was larage blade with a black handle. The blade was larger than Sage's. She looked at herself. "It's official," she said "this is the weirdest birthday ever."  
  
"Give me that sword!" yelled Shido  
  
He ran striaght for her when a bottle got chucked at his head. There was Yavonne, standing up, holding a glass botle. "Keep your filthy hands off my best friend!" she yelled  
  
Shido grabbed her by the neck with unknown speed and she screamed out in pain. "Vonnie!" yelled Lamika  
  
She grabbed her sword and slashed at the demon without his knowledge. Blood was splattered and Yavonne fell, with Shido's arm still wrapped around her neck. He growled and looked at Lamika. "You little bitch!" he yelled "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Shido's blood dripped from Lamika's blade. "Try me!" she said "Nobody get's away with hurting my best friend! I've lost enough people to last a lifetime!"  
  
Shido gripped his bloody shoulder. "We'll meet again, but next time, you won't get the best of me!"  
  
Lamika sighed in her airplane seat. She was reading two weeks worth of history, plus, she was hungry. Her arm was sore from the sword's weight and she was hoping that nothing would attack the plane. What was really scaring her, was 9/11. She turned on her CD player and laid back in her seat. 'First, my grandma tells me some dumb legend, then some guy shows up and almost literally kicks my ass.' she thought 'What an odd year...'  
  
She pulled out her new Missy Elliot CD: 'This is not a test'. "So, where are we going?" she asked  
  
"Hawaii." said Sage  
  
"Cool, I can go surfing."   
  
"Sorry we're going to meet some friends there, and a new ronin." said Dais  
  
"Damn....there goes my fun."  
  
Her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?....OH hey Vonnie! How's your neck?......that's cool.....yeah, I'm goin' down south......Hawaii.....I'm hoping so too.....though.....Sage isn't that bad looking.....neither is Dais......I don't know......the guys are staring at me, I'll call you back."  
  
She hung up her cell phone and the guys just sighed. "What?!" she asked "I'm just talkin' to my best friend!"  
  
"I'll never understand women...." muttered Dais 


	2. Saffire of Water part 1

Chapter 2: Saffire of Water (Part 1)  
  
AN: Lamika's name has been changed to Chyristina, aka Chrys  
  
Chrystina turned in her sleep. She was sleeping in a hotel bed. They got there so late, that was Lamika was too tired to look for anything. She met Sekhment, and Cye, and then went straight to sleep. The flight took longer because they had to stop in California because of engine troubles. When she did go to sleep, her dream was more like a nightmare. She was in her ronin outfit, ready to fight. She was on a battlefeild, barren and flames everywhere. Then, she kept walking, worried that she was going to get attacked, and also worried that something happened to her friends. She could remember what Dais told her about the netherealm, and it scared her. Then, she could hear the sounds of slicing and painful cries. She ran to find out what it was, and there was Sage, with blood all over his face. His helmet was gone and he had an psychotic look on his face. Blood was dripping from his sword and he looked at her. He laughed at her psychoticly and grabbed her with unknown speed. He gripped her neck hard and he looked deep into her eyes. Tears streamed down Chrys' face. "Show me your fear, I love it." he said  
  
He raised his sword above her head and Chrys screamed.   
  
Chrys woke up in her bed with cold sweat dripping down her body. She looked around the rented room and found Sage on the balcony, meditating. She got up, and looked at him awkardly. The clock read 9:42 pm. She walked towards him and stood in the doorway. "Sage?" she asked  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "Chrys, I didn't expect you up until morning." he said  
  
"Yeah, I woke up kinda early."  
  
"You ok? You looked like you just seen a ghost."  
  
"I'm....fine....where's everybody?"  
  
"Out looking for the saffire of water. I'm the only one here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm tired myself. Meditating calms the soul."  
  
"I calm my soul by listening to soul music."  
  
She walked out on the balcony and leaned on the railing. "Clear night." she said  
  
'I wonder how they were able to rent a house for a couple of days....probably a time share...'  
  
She looked up and saw a psychotic Sage on the rooftop. He was looking at her. She screamed and nearly tripped over her own feet, if it wasn't for Sage's quick reflexes. "What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"It was....you....." she said  
  
He looked up at the roof and didn't see a thing. He squinted his eyes and saw a blonde dressed in a similar outfit as his. Chrys was shaking and she gripped Sage's hand, hard. "I had a nighmare that a psychotic version of you was gonna kill me." she said  
  
"That explains why you saw a ghost. Don't worry, I won't let anything get to you."  
  
He walked her back into the hotel room. Shido was standing a balcony above theirs. He smoking cigarette and holding a drink in one hand. His arm was attached back to where it was, but he was still pissed that a woman had gotten that close to him and made such a deadly blow. He laughed to himself the sitatution that happened down below. "You can't protect yourself from him." he said   
  
The next day, Chrys sat up on the balcony. She wanted to stay inside because she had a sick feeling. She leaned on the railing. Sekhmet was sitting on the bed, meditating. Chrys was a bit creeped of him, because he was a half-snake demon and she was scared of snakes. "Tell me something." said Chrys  
  
Sekhmet opened an eye and stared at her. "Why do you guys want to help us?" she asked "I mean, you guys were working for Talpa, and you guys didn't seem to care about anything that was precious to us."  
  
"We all have different reasons." he answered  
  
Chrys took the book that her grandmother gave her and she turned to the page about the saffire of water. "What are you doing?" asked Sekhmet  
  
"Finding information about the saffire of water."  
  
"There's no need to look it up, I fought the maiden with the saffire of water."  
  
"Oh....I forgot...."  
  
"She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was the only woman who did not fear me because of my half-snake lineage."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just always been afraid of snakes, before I even met you."  
  
"Why would that be?"  
  
"Bad child experience."  
  
She heard the sounds of chains and looked behind her. "Something wrong?" he asked  
  
"I thought I heard something." she answered "How about we go get some lunch? I'm getting hungry."  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
She left, putting on her sandals. Sekhmet looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm getting too soft with women...." he muttered  
  
On the beach, Cye was talking to a woman named Samantha (aka Sam). She was hawaiian with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue swimsuit that looked like a tank top and short shorts. "I knew that you would come." she said "My family has been preparing this day for many centuries."  
  
She stood up and looked around. "Where are your friends, Dais and Sage?" she asked  
  
"I don't know." answered Cye  
  
She picked up her surfboard and looked out at the sea. She squinted her eyes a bit. "I sense something dark."  
  
A chain appeared out of the ground and grabbed her. She screamed as the chains started squeezing her. "Samantha!" yelled Cye  
  
A man emerged from under the sand. He had dark crimson hair and black eyes. He wore a black and white priest robe. "You are abosolutely correct, but your timing is way off." he said  
  
"Who are you?!" asked Cye  
  
"I am Fuuma. I control the power of venom and I can resurrect dead, revengeful souls."  
  
He pulled the chain so that Sam would get closer to him. "You are going to be my next victim, my dear."  
  
"Amror of Torrent! Tao Chi!" yelled Cye  
  
He became the ronin of the torrent. "Let her go!" he yelled  
  
"I don't think so." said Fuuma "This little brat has the saffire of water and I'd be in big trouble if I were to lose it."  
  
The jewel inside of Sam's chest started to glow. "There it is. I'll see you all later."  
  
He dissapeared and Cye stood there. He swing his tritan in the air. "Dammit!" he yelled  
  
"Cye!" yelled a voice  
  
Dais and Sage ran up in their armors. "What happened?" asked Dais  
  
"Some guy named Fuuma ran up and took her before I could even got the chance to take her back." answered Cye  
  
"I've heard about him. In the netherworld, he could resurrect revengeful spirits. I wonder why he didn't just take the jewel out of her body."  
  
"Revengeful spirits...." muttered Sage "I wonder if there's an angry spirit out there..."  
  
Sekhmet looked at the bathroom door. Chrys was inside taking a shower. He picked up her cell phone. "I'm going to get a soda!" he yelled  
  
"Bring back something sweet!" she yelled  
  
"I'm taking your cell phone!"  
  
"You know how to use that thing?"  
  
"I've seen Sage use it a million times, I know how to use it!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
He left and Chrys went back to washing. She could hear loud music. There was a major party for tourists happening on the streets. She turned off the shower and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel. She changed into her pajamas, a navy blue spagetti-strapped top and light blue pants with moons and stars on it. She was blow drying her hair when she saw a shadow on the ground. She turned to see the psychotic version of Sage staring at her. She placed her hand in back of her, reaching for the doorknob. Instead of a doorknob, somebody grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She felt somebody's hot breath on her ear. "I thought that you would be all alone." said a familiar voice  
  
"Shido..." muttered Chrys  
  
He nibbled and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I got my arm back." he said  
  
He pulled her hair and threw her to the floor. "You'll pay for cutting off my arm!" he said "I applaud you for being the first female to ever getting a mark on me....but you will lose your life for that! What a better person than Sage's own supressed hate."  
  
He dissapeared into the wall. "Have fun!" he said  
  
The psychotic Sage came at her and she threw her duffel bag at him. He fell over and she ran into the upstairs hallway. He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked  
  
She struggled hard against him but he had his chest pressed hard against hers, making it harder for her to breathe. His lips were close to her mouth. "What are you afraid of?" he asked "It's me, your friend."  
  
He threw her to the floor and Chrys searched her pockets for her jewel. Then she realized....she left it in the kitchen when she went to get a glass of water last night! She ran for the stairs and 'Sage' tripped her. She went tumbling down the stairs and she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. He came down after her and she ran for the kitchen. 'Sage' tripped her again and she turned around, to see a knife coming at her head. She blocked the attack before it could even pierce her skin. She kicked him in the air and he landed ot his feet. She got up slowly, sucking in some air to keep her throbbing pain in her left shoulder down. Her eyes widened as she saw that 'Sage' was blocking her way into the kitchen. "Can't fight without your armor?" he asked  
  
He held the knife in his hand and gave her a psychotic grin. Chrys came at him as fast as she could and he flipped her over, cutting her across her right cheek in the process. She got up slowly, feeling the stinging pain and something wet dripping off her face. She touched it, feeling a sting, and became shocked when she saw blood on her hand. "Did I hurt you?" he asked  
  
He licked the blood of his blade. "Good taste." he said  
  
At this point, Chrys was pissed off. Not only was she unable to get to the kitchen, but her face was sliced and she was going to have a life long scar! Her eyes turned a bright green and 'Sage' came at her with unknown speed. She kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the nose. Then, she used her nails to scratch on his skin, causing it to bleed. He stood up and had an even more psychotic look on his face, but this look was pissed off. "You stupid little bitch!" he yelled "I was going to let you die quick and painless, but now I'm going to kill you slow!"  
  
"Bring it on!" she said  
  
He came at her quickly and she was getting ready for another blow. "Snake Fang Strike!" yelled a voice  
  
It hit 'Sage' in the back and sent him crashing into the wall. "You leave her alone you bastard!" yelled Sekhmet, showing up in his armor  
  
'Sage's appearance changed to a shadow demon that had red eyes. It dissapeared completely into the crevices of the floorboards. Sekhmet changed back into his sub-armor and looked sternly at Chrys. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into some kind of trouble!" he said   
  
Chrys gave him a really dirty look. She began walking towards him, slowly. She fell to her knees and breathed in sharply. "My shoulder really, really hurts...." she said  
  
Sekhmet helped her to her feet and sighed. "I'd might as well help you." he said  
  
He walked her into the kitchen and sat her down on a stool. He pulled out the first aid kit. "I don't remeber that being there." she said  
  
"Cye bought it this morning." he said  
  
"Where are they anyway? They should've been back by now."  
  
"Sage is probably looking at some dumb blonde, Cye can't take up a chance at a surfing competition, and Dais....who the hell knows."  
  
"Wow, you sure know a lot about them for someone who doesn't mingle a lot."  
  
"I always know stuff about my victims."  
  
Chrys made a large sweatdrop. "What you just said was scary." she said   
  
"I know." said Sekhmet, making a large grin  
  
She tried to taked the first aid kit from him and she felt a pain in her arm. "Let me do it." he said  
  
He stood behind her and began administering alcohol on her back. "That is really....painful...." she said, sucking in air  
  
He wrapped the bandages around her and then started on her face. "He got you good." he said "You had a small pair of scissors in your shoulder."  
  
"Wow, I should've been dead by now."  
  
"I know. It's amazing, must have something to do with your ancestors."  
  
As he administered the alcohol to her face, she winced a bit and sucked in her breath a bit. He smiled at her a bit when she wasn't looking. The both looked into each other's eyes and their faces turned slightly red. Chrys turned away quickly and looked outside. "There's going to be a thunderstorm."  
  
There was a large ruble and Chrys fell on top of Sekhmet. Thier faces were close. "You ok?" he asked  
  
She just nodded. "Then why are you still on top of me?"  
  
She got up quickly and got a bit dizzy. Sekhmet caught her before she hit the floor. "You're just accident-prone, did you know that?" he asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw a spirit. She shook her head and looked at Sekhmet. "What's wrong?" he asked   
  
"I saw a woman....she had long blue hair and navy blue eyes....and...she was saying something...."  
  
"Nodeshiko....."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Come on, somethig's wrong."  
  
She grabbed the jade off the counter and she immediately changed into her sub-armor. He opened the door and looked at her. "Can you jump on top of a building yet?" he asked  
  
"Um....I'm human... you're part demon....you can do that stuff, I can't....besides...I just got my powers."  
  
"Great..."  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and started jumping on rooftops. "So, who's Nodeshiko?" she asked  
  
"Don't worry about it." answered Sekhmet  
  
"Old girlfriend?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Is this one of those personal things?"  
  
"No, this one of those drop it and leave it things before I kill you!"  
  
"Ok...I'm shutting up now."  
  
"Good...I just hope we're not too late...."  
  
"My guess is that it's one of those old girlfriends that dumped you thing."  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
